


Back to the Light

by MidnightNinja27



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Child Leia Organa, Child Luke Skywalker, F/M, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightNinja27/pseuds/MidnightNinja27
Summary: AU: What if Anakin never became a Sith, and got his 'Happily Ever After' with Padmé and his kids.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Back to the Light

Narrator's POV

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker walked calmly into the Chancellor's office, "We have just received news from Master Kenobi that he has engaged with General Grievous."

Sitting at his desk Chancellor Palpatine replied, "We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge."

"I should be there with him." Anakin added, looking away from the Chancellor in shame of his jealousy

"It's upsetting to me that the Jedi Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talent." Chancellor Palpatine soothed, "Don't you wonder why you're not a Jedi Master?"

"I wish I knew." Anakin replied, "More and more I get the feeling that I'm being excluded from the council. I know there are things about the Force that they are not telling me."

"They don't trust you, Anakin, they've seen your future and they know your power will be too strong to control." Chancellor Palpatine said, stand by up and walking with the Jedi, "You must brake through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force."

Anakin looked into the older man's face in surprise, "How do you know the ways of the Force?"

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force." Chancellor Palpatine replied, "Even the nature of the Dark Side."

Anakin stepped away from him in shock, "You know the ways of the Dark Side?"

"Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery they must study all it's aspects, not just the one's of the dogmatic, narrow-view of the Jedi. If you are to become a great leader, you must have a wider view of the Force." Chancellor Palpatine smiled, his tone then became suddenly menacing, "Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin, only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the Dark Side of the Force and only then will you know how to save your wife from certain death."

"What did you say?" Anakin asked, not believing what he was hearing

"Use my knowledge, I beg you." Chancellor Palpatine smiled

Anakin ignited his blue lightsaber and looked into the other man's eyes in anger, "You're the Sith Lord."

They began to circle each other and Anakin pointed his weapon at Sidious' neck, and the Sith spoke calmly, "I know what's been troubling you, listen to me, don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council. Eve since I've know you, you've wanted a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi. You want a life of significance, of conscious."

Darth Sidious then turned his back to the armed Jedi, "Are you going to kill me?"

"I would certainly like to." Anakin replied, anger lacing his voice

Smiling, Sidious replied, "I know you would. I can feel your anger, it gives you focus and makes you stronger."

Unignating his blade, Anakin spoke, "I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi Council."

"Of course, you should." Darth Sidious mused, "But you're not sure of their intentions are you?"

"We'll quickly discover the truth of all this." Anakin said, ignoring the question

"You have great wisdom, Anakin." Sidious complimented, "But you do not know the power of the Dark Side. The power to save Padmé."

"I'm calling them right now." Anakin muttered, calling them on his comlink

"Master, I have discouraged terrible truth. The Chancellor is the Sith Lord we have been searching for." Anakin's hologram informed the Jedi Council

"A Sith Lord?" Mace Windu asked, sitting in his chair in the Council Room

"Yes, Master. He's trying to tempt me with the Dark Side. He's very effective, please hurry." Anakin replied

"Don't let him leave." Mace ordered, quickly heading to the Senate Building and into Chancellor's Office with several other Jedi Masters

The Jedi Masters and Anakin quickly began to duel with the Sith Lord, Sidious held his own for several minutes before age began to slow him down, eventually causing his defeat.

Looking down at the corpse of the Sith, Anakin said, "At last, the Lord of the Sith is destroyed."

"Anakin," Mace said, "we need to know the full story of what happened here. Tell it in front of the Council once we get back to the Temple."

"Yes, Master." Anakin replied, knowing this would also be his last few minutes as a Jedi

***

Once they arrived at the Jedi Temple, the group of Masters and Anakin made their way to the Council's Meeting Room and Anakin told the tale without leaving out any details.

Unfortunately, some of the details included his secret marriage to Padmé and her pregnancy.

"Pregnant, Senator Amidala is. Your child, is it not?" Grandmaster Yoda asked

"It is mine, Master." Anakin answered

"And you have been having visions of her death and Sidious used them to turn you to the Dark Side?" Mace asked, rubbing his chin

"Yes, Master." Anakin said, resigning himself to his expulsion

"But it was also his love for his family that saved him." Obi-Wan added, only a hologram since he was on his way back from his fight with General Grievous —whom he had defeated

"True, that is." Yoda said

"Then is your decision final, Master?" Mace asked Yoda

"It is, yes." Yoda answered

"What decision?" Anakin asked

"The Council has been reviewing the archives and holocrons and have been considering letting the Jedi be in relationships and get married and such." Obi-Wan answered

"And what did Master Yoda agree to?" Anakin asked, amazed at the news

"Relationships, the Jedi can have." Yoda giggled, "If wanted, marriages too. Created, the next generation of Jedi will be."

Anakin let out a breath of relief, he wasn't going to be expelled from the Order and he wouldn't have to hide his relationship with Padmé anymore.

"This is wonderful news." Anakin said, happiness obvious in his face

"Indeed it is, Padmé will definitely be glad." Obi-Wan smiled

"And, the Council had decided, for discovering who the Sith Lord was, to finally grant you the rank of Master." Mace added

To this knowledge, Anakin collapsed to his knees in amazement: today was definitely one of the best days of his entire life.

He couldn't wait to tell Padmé.

To that, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker left the Jedi Temple to go to 500 Republica.


End file.
